crash_bandicoot_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Komodo Joe
Komodo Joe is the supporting antagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" and one of Cortex's henchmen. Voices * Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) * Tom Kenny (English) * José Gilberto Vilchis (Seasons 1-2); Eduardo Garza (Seasons 3-4 and movie) (Latin American Spanish) * Javier Fernández-Peña (Castilian Spanish) * Xavier Fernández (Catalan) * Vincent Ropion (French) * François Sasseville (Canadian French) * Wanja Gerick (German) * Sergio Luzi (Italian) * Marco Maxeira (Portuguese) * Clécio Souto (Brazilian Portuguese) * ??? (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * Thomas Kirk (Danish) * Moshe Burmeister (Dutch) * Olli Markenros (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * David Menkin (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * ??? (Russian) * Janusz Wituch (Polish) * Antti Pääkkönen (Finnish) * Simon Kornél (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * Shihab Mahmoud (Arabic) Story Descriptions Komodo Joe is a skinny male Komodo dragon with green scales, yellow eyes, a green underbelly, a spiky tail, sharp claws and teeth, three fingers and a thumb, and three toes, and wearing a yellow Arabic cup-like helmet with a metal spike on top, a purple head cloak underneath, and a white sleeveless long tunic underneath a magenta long-sleeved Arabic robe with gold yellow rims that is open, and sometimes wielded an Arabian sword. He is also depicted barefoot. Personality Relationships Dr. Neo Cortex Cortex is Joe's boss. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Area 54 (Appears at the very end only) * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame (Turns good in this) * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Crystal Clear Gem * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger (Flashback only) * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror (Appears in the very end only) * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters